Nico's Handbook
by Dream Run
Summary: En un mundo destruido una chica vive su día a día con el único objetivo de sobrevivir junto con los demonios que la persiguen.


**I.**

 _''¡Buenos días Tokio! Otra hermosa mañana se nos presenta en este día tan maravilloso. Quiero enviar mi agradecimiento a nuestros oyentes, gracias a vosotros es que me levanto cada día motivado para hacer mi trabajo. Y cómo no, también quiero enviarle mi agradecimiento en especial a las fuerzas de seguridad japonesas, quienes nos mantienen a salvo de todos los peligros._

 _Ahora pasemos a las noticias de actualidad: el ministerio de interior asegura que el virus ya ha sido neutralizado y que dentro de poco podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales. ¡No les parece genial que nuestro gobierno se preocupe tanto por nosotros y que... y que... y que...!'' -_ el mensaje pregrabado se quedó atascado repitiendo la misma parte una y otra vez.

Así era cada día, la chica pasaba por esa calle de vez en cuando y cada vez que lo hacía aquella grabación que el ministerio de interior y de defensa habían hecho se repetía una y otra vez en un bucle infinito. Aquella grabación había dejado de tener credibilidad desde el primer momento, cuando los primeros brotes se hicieron presentes y a pesar de todos los intentos los científicos no lograban erradicarlo.

En la primera semana aquel brote parecía una variación de la malaria pero a partir de la segunda los afectados presentaban síntomas de los más extraños y luego en la tercera semana su corazón se detenía pero de alguna manera u otra lograban levantarse y siguiendo sus más primarios instintos intentaban saciar su enorme hambre.

Y poco tiempo después todo se fue al traste.

La chica pasó junto a aquella vieja tienda que desde hacía tiempo había sido abandonada y pudo escuchar la grabación volver a repetirse. Ella no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero se había aprendido la grabación y era capaz de recitarla de principio a fin sin equivocarse.

Aunque, pensó, era normal que se la aprendiera tan fácilmente, después de todo era la idol número uno de todo el universo.

Llegó hasta donde había una furgoneta y abrió la puerta trasera, donde depositó todo el botín de esa semana que consistía en comida y medicamentos, a pesar de que nunca se había enfermado desde que aquello empezó siempre que podía recolectaba medicinas, después de todo uno nunca sabe.

Acabó de acomodar todo y fue hasta el asiento del conductor, introdujo la llave en el contacto y pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el motor por fin arrancó. Antes de ponerse en marcha desvió su mirada y la posó en la vieja radio de la furgoneta, a pesar de que se había dicho que no volvería a hacerlo no pudo evitar encenderla y sintonizar el programa de aquella loca , cada vez que lo hacía se moría de la risa sólo de escuchar sus delirios.

Encendió la radio y casi automáticamente la voz de aquella mujer inundó el vehículo.

 _''Y así concluye la sección de noticias internacionales. Ahora pasemos a algo más cerca de nosotros. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde el primer brote nada, ¡absolutamente nada! ha hecho nuestro gobierno para frenar todo este desastre. Ni siquiera un mísero comunicado donde nos intenten engañar diciéndonos que todo está de maravilla. ¡Nada!_ -la voz hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando-. _Muy bien, muy bien, basta de cosas deprimentes. Hoy es domingo diez de diciembre señores. ¡Un año hace hoy que todo esto empezó! Así que para celebrarlo ¿por qué no ponemos un poco de música? Con ustedes nuestra sección 'clásicos del ayer'. Soy Kōsaka Honoka_ _y esta es la Otonoki FM...''_

La voz de la chica se detuvo y la música empezó a sonar pero aquello le era totalmente indiferente a ella. Ella se había quedado con lo último que había dicho: hoy era el aniversario de todo aquello. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Diciéndolo así parece poco tiempo pero para ella no lo era, mucho había visto y sufrido durante ese tiempo como para que ahora se diga que no hacía mucho que había empezado aquello.

Detuvo el vehículo lentamente y lo aparcó junto a la vía. Desvió la mirada y la posó sobre la guantera, la abrió y sacó una pistola que había robado a un agente de policía muerto, no se sentía muy orgullosa de haberle robado a un muerto pero él no la iba a necesitar más.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, a continuación colocó el cañón de la pistola en la sien, su respiración se aceleró y empezó a sudar, pasó varios segundos así hasta que apartó la pistola con ambas manos y la tiró en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mierda... -murmuró mientras volvía a encender el vehículo.

...

En su casa ya acomodó cada cosa en su sitio. Hoy había sido un buen día, se había hecho con varias provisiones con las cuales podría sobrevivir unos meses más. En esa parte de la ciudad las provisiones estaban empezando a escasear cada vez más pero ella se negaba a abandonar la casa donde había crecido y donde había vivido tantos años, prefería morirse antes que hacerlo.

Caminó hasta una mesa donde había un equipo de comunicaciones por radio de corto alcance que había encontrado hacía tiempo. Se sentó a la vez que encendía el aparato. Cuando la luz se puso verde empezó a hablar.

-Aquí Yazawa Nico, hablando desde el sur de Tokio, si alguien puede oírme tengo comida, refugio y medicamentos, por lo que puedo ayudaros. Repito: tengo comida y muchas otras cosas que pueden resultar útiles, por lo que por favor, responded si podéis escucharme -la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la estática de la señal.

Lanzó una maldición en voz alta y dejó el intercomunicador en su sitio. Hacía ya cuatro meses que había empezado con aquella transmisión ofreciendo ayuda pero hasta ahora nadie había respondido. Estaba ya empezando a perder las esperanzas, a lo mejor se encontraba sola en esa parte de la ciudad y tendría que moverse.

-No, no. Todo menos eso -se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Caminó hasta la cocina y de una de las despensas sacó una botella de sake a medio terminar. Agarró un vaso y se sentó frente a la puerta. Llenó hasta la mitad el vaso y se lo bebió de golpe, la sensación de aquel líquido calentándole las entrañas la reanimó. Volvió a llenar el vaso y lo bebió de nuevo con la misma rapidez de antes.

Después de varias bebidas empezó a sentir que el sake estaba haciendo el efecto deseado. Desvió la mirada y la posó sobre las fotografías colgadas en la pared. Parecía que aquellas imágenes la estaban mirando fijamente con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamó de repente-. ¿Queréis algo de mi?-se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a los cuadros-. A lo mejor queréis que me una a vosotros, ¿no? Eso os haría felices verdad. Pues bien-caminó hasta su mochila y sacó la pistola-. Si lo hago estaremos a mano. Nos veremos pronto -estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando un ruido la interrumpió.

Decidió ignorarlo pero el ruido volvió a repetirse. Intrigada, caminó hasta la ventana y vio justo frente a ella dos chicas que parecían estar en un apuro, vio que entraron a los apartamentos abandonados al lado de ella y luego se dirigieron a su puerta.

-¿Acaso son ladrones? -se preguntó y dio unos pasos atrás, si aquellos ladrones querían problemas pues los iban a tener.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que por fin escuchó cómo aquellas dos chicas estaban intentando forzar la puerta principal. Unos ruidos se escucharon y la puerta por fin se abrió. Las dos figuras entraron a toda velocidad pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que el cañón de la pistola se apoyó en la cabeza de una de ellas.

-Si queréis seguir asaltando casas lo mejor será que os vayáis por donde habéis venido -dijo Nico con tono amenzador.

-¡Espera!-exclamó la otra chica, la pelinegra la vio y notó que el color de su cabello era de un dorado que resaltaba mucho y que sus ojos eran de color púrpura-. No somos asaltadoras ni nada por el estilo -Nico notó que en el tono de voz de aquella chica se notaba un gran temor, al parecer era la primera vez que veía un arma.

-Lo siento, pero el entrar a la fuerza en la casa de alguien más es asaltar.

-Sé que puede parecer eso pero en realidad estamos buscando ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? -preguntó Nico.

-No le digas nada más Hanayo, no nos va a ayudar.

-Maki-chan, por favor guarda silencio-susurró la chica aunque la pelinegra pudo escucharla fácilmente-. Tenemos una amiga, que está muy enferma y estamos buscando lo que sea para poder ayudarla.

-Entiendo... -Nico guardó la pistola para el alivio de ambas chicas, sobretodo para aquella chica Maki, quien ya no tenía en cañón apoyado en su cabeza.

-¿Podrás ayudarnos? -preguntó con esperanzas la tal Hanayo.

-No sé... Aún sigo sin creerme esa historia de vuestra amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de repente la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de Nico.

-No creo que tengas algo que yo pueda querer -la pelinegra caminó hasta una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

La pelirroja empezó a observar detenidamente la habitación, notó que habían varias botellas vacías esparcidas por toda la sala. La chica intuyó de qué se trataban y una idea se cruzó por su mente.

-¿Qué te parece alcohol? Muchas botellas de alcohol. Pero no del barato, alcohol de calidad que le pertenecía a mi padre.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hanayo sorprendida ante tal oferta.

-Interesante-respondió Nico y la otra chica acompañante de Maki la miró sin poder creerlo-. Supongo que no es mal trato, de acuerdo, os ayudaré.

La pelinegra y la pelirroja se miraron con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que la tercera chica miraba la alianza que acababa de ser forjada.


End file.
